


Road Trip

by BettyJones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Protective Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyJones/pseuds/BettyJones
Summary: When Archie breaks up with Betty, Jughead is left to pick up the pieces. He decides to cheer her up with a road trip. Will his true feelings for her come out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Riverdale is in New York. Also, don't worry. Barchie is in it for less than a page.

Jughead sat in a booth at Pop’s, absentmindedly picking at his fries. He was sitting across from Betty and Archie, whom he had tuned out twenty minutes ago. They had invited him along for lunch and he had reluctantly agreed. He loved his friends, but he had been a third wheel for almost two years now and he was getting sick of it. The sound of Betty’s loud, melodic laughter snapped him out of his trance. He smiled and pretended like he knew what Archie had just said. He looked at his red haired friend for a moment and noticed for the first time the absent, almost sad look in his eyes that didn’t match the smile he wore. Betty didn’t seem to have noticed as she took a breath, finally done laughing. She looked at him and her expression turned serious.

“Jug, is something wrong? You’ve barely touched your fries.” Jughead smiled.

“I’m fine Betts.” He replied, a faraway look in his eyes. Betty didn’t totally believe him, but she decided to leave it be. After a few seconds, Archie chimed in again.

“Betts, babe, we should probably get going. I have my first summer football practice in less than an hour.” He said, beginning to stand up.

“Ok.” She smiled and stood up next to him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Jughead tried not to roll his eyes. “Are you gonna come by for dinner tonight?” She asked. Archie nodded. Jughead slid out of the booth and stepped up beside them as Archie quickly paid. They all waved goodbye in the parking lot and Jughead started the short walk home to his trailer, planning on spending the rest of the day cooped up inside doing nothing.

 

At 9:00 that night, Jughead heard his phone ding. He picked it up. It was from Betty.

_Hey Jug, can you come over?_ It said. Jughead barely thought about it before replying.

_Sure._

Jughead was at Betty’s door in less than ten minutes. He knocked once before realizing it was open.

“Betty?” He called as he stepped inside. He turned a corner and found Betty sitting on the couch alone, sobbing. Lines of mascara stained her face and tissues littered the floor around her. “Betty! What’s wrong?” Jughead exclaimed, rushing to the couch and sitting beside her.

“A-Archie.” She sobbed. “He b-broke up with me.” Jughead grabbed a tissue and handed it to her.

“What? Why?” He asked. She blew her nose loudly.

“He d-doesn’t have f-feelings for m-me anymore. He s-said he-“ Jughead couldn’t understand the last part through Betty’s tears.

“What did he say?”

“H-he said he l-likes V-Veronica now.” She cried.

“Oh, Betty. I’m so sorry.” He mumbled, wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him tight and continued to sob into his shoulder. Jughead was angry. He was angry at Archie for hurting Betty, but mostly he was mad at himself. As much as he hated seeing Betty like this, he was happy. He was happy that they had broken up and he hated it. He hated how jealous he got every time he saw them together. He hated how he had been starting to resent Archie for getting to be with Betty. And he hated that he was happy. How could he be happy that Archie had broken Betty’s heart? How could he be enjoying this? He couldn’t help the fact he loved holding her. Finally Betty pulled away, snapping Jughead out of his thoughts.

“Why doesn’t he like me, Jug? Why is Veronica better than me? Why am I not good enough?” She whispered.

“Listen to me. You are good enough. In fact, you are too good for Archie. You are better than Veronica. Betty, you are the best person I know. Archie is an asshole.” Betty giggled and wiped her eyes. He pulled her in for another hug.

“I have a crazy idea.” Jughead whispered in her ear. Betty sat up.

“I’m listening.” She replied.

“What if we went on a road trip?” She tilted her head, confused.

“Huh?”

“You know, drive around, sleep in crappy motels, see new things. A road trip.” He answered. She rolled her eyes.

“I know what a road trip is, dumbass. But why?” She asked.

“To take your mind off this. It would be fun. Think about it.”

“My mom would never let me go.” She replied flatly.

“Your mom doesn’t have to know. Come on Betty, we’re eighteen. Technically adults. Besides, we’re seniors! What do we have to lose? You’ll be far away from here in college in less than three months.” He bargained. Betty thought for a moment. He was right, whatever her mom did wouldn’t matter in a few months. And it would be fun. She needed fun.

“Ok. Pick me up tomorrow night. I’ll text you when my parents are asleep. And you better come with a plan.” She agreed. Jughead grinned.

“I’ll go start now.” He said excitedly as he gave her one last hug before rushing out, almost tripping over his own feet. “You won’t regret this!” He called out before closing the door behind him. Betty laughed. She hoped he was right.

 

Jughead spent all of the next day mapping out a route and packing. He had decided that they would go up through Vermont and New Hampshire, on the outer edge so that they could go to the beach. Then up through Maine and down through Massachusetts and Connecticut until they ended up back in Riverdale. He wasn’t sure how long they’d be gone, probably three weeks at the most. FP had been gone all day, taking an extra shift at Pop’s. Jughead decided to leave him a note so he knew where he was. He didn’t want his dad to worry and knew he wouldn’t be upset.Before Jughead knew it it was nearly 10:30 and he got a text from Betty saying that her parents were fast asleep. He hopped into his used Jeep and drove over, full of nervous excitement. Once he got there, he wasn’t sure what to do. He jumped out of the car, picked up a rock, and threw it at the pane of Betty’s window. Betty was there in seconds. She opened the window.

“Jughead what are you doing? That was so loud! You’re gonna wake my parents up!” She whispered screamed at him.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. She closed the window and ran down to the door, blue duffel bag in hand. She grinned at him and he could tell she felt the exact same way he did. He opened the door for her and took her bag, throwing it into the back seat with his.

“So. What’s the plan?” Betty asked.

“Well, I was thinking that for tonight we could drive up to Jefferson and find a cheap motel.” He replied. Betty smiled and nodded. She couldn’t remember the last time Jughead had been this excited about something. He pulled out of the driveway.

“Did you bring music?” She asked. Jughead shook his head.

“Shit, no. I didn’t even think about that. Check your glove compartment. There may be some old CD’s.” Betty opened the panel and a cloud of dust came flying out at her. She coughed and pulled out two discs.

“The soundtrack to High School Musical two and a book on tape. Great Expectations. And they’re both super scratched.” She laughed. Jughead buried his face in his free hand, although Betty could see he was smiling. “Here, I’ll just play something from my phone.” She pulled out her phone, tapped a playlist, turned up the volume, and set it down on her lap. They didn’t talk much for the duration of the ninety minute drive. It was just Jughead smiling, listening to Betty singing along to her favorite songs, and occasionally singing with her. Jughead couldn’t remember the last time he had been that happy. They finally pulled up to a motel at midnight. Betty was yawning but Jughead was barely even tired. He grabbed both their bags and headed inside to get a room.

“Hello.” He said to the older, tired looking women sitting behind the front desk. “Do you have any rooms available tonight?”

“Yes, plenty.” She replied. “Single or double?”

“Double.” He answered. She looked between him and Betty, eyebrows raised, but didn’t say anything else. She handed him a key and he paid quickly before returning to Betty.

“Room 16.” He told her once they got outside. They walked silently to the room and Jughead unlocked the door. Betty ran to the stiff, twin sized bed and flopped down. She let out a long sigh.

“I think I’m gonna go to sleep early tonight.” She yawned again. Jughead tried not to smile at how cute she was when she yawned.

“Ok.” He replied. She kicked off her shoes, climbed under the covers, and turned off the lamp on her nightstand.

“Goodnight Juggy.” She whispered. His stomach fluttered.

“Goodnight Betts.” He whispered back. He wasn’t sure what he should do now that she was going to sleep. He decided he might as well try to sleep too. He pulled off his jeans, leaving him in his S t-shirt and boxers. He slipped under the papery sheets and closed his eyes. Sleep would not come. He lay away for over an hour. All he could think about was Betty. He came to a conclusion; He had to tell her how he felt about her. He had to tell her he loved her. He just prayed it wouldn’t scare her away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Archie breaks up with Betty, Jughead is left to pick up the pieces. He decides to cheer her up with a road trip. Will his true feelings for her come out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only my second fic, so I hope you guys enjoy it! All comments and kudos are appreciated! Again, in this story Riverdale is in New York.

The next day, Jughead woke up to sunlight streaming in through the half-open blinds. He yawned and rolled over so he could check his phone on the night stand. 8:00 AM. He peeled back the covers and stretched before standing up to go find some fresh clothes. He spotted his black duffel on the floor next to Betty’s bed. She was still asleep. He smiled. She looked so peaceful. He had just bent down to unzip his bag when a loud beeping startled him and made him tumble backwards. Betty jolted awake, her eyes wide with panic. She looked to her nightstand. It was her phone. She picked it up.

“Shit, shit, shit.” She muttered, looking at the screen. She looked back to him. “It’s my mom.” Jughead’s eyes widened too.

“Are you gonna answer it?” He asked.

“I don’t know, should I? I’m gonna answer it.” She decided. Jughead reached out as if to stop her but it was too late. She lifted the phone to her ear. He immediately heard yelling but couldn’t make out any words. Betty told her where they were, followed by more yelling. Betty then assured her they were fine, to which the response was finally not shouted. After a few minutes Betty finally hung up the phone, looking relieved that the call was over but a bit deflated.

“She wants me to come home.” She said quietly. Jughead swallowed.

“Are….are you going to?” He asked nervously. She looked down and thought about it for a moment before meeting his gaze again.

“No.” She smiled slightly. Jughead smiled back. He really didn’t want this to end. His heart had broken momentarily at the thought of her leaving.

“How about we go get some breakfast?” Jughead suggested after a few moments of silence. Betty nodded. They quickly got dressed, packed up their things, and drove over to a diner for breakfast. They spent the rest of the day driving around, stopping to walk through little towns and get gas and snacks. After they ate dinner at a little pizza place, Betty suggested they go to the beach. It was only a few blocks from where they had parked the car. Jughead agreed and they took turns changing in the car before walking down to the ocean for a sunset swim. Jughead gulped when he saw Betty step out of the car in a black one-piece with a plunging neckline. He hoped she didn’t notice. They found a spot in the sand on the small, mostly deserted beach and set down their towels.

“I’ll race you.” Betty grinned, motioning towards the water. Jughead smirked and took off. “Hey! No fair!” She yelled, sprinting after him. They were almost to the water when Betty put her foot in front of him, making him stumble. She ran into the crashing waves and jumped around in victory. Jughead was close behind and picked her up by the waist, spinning her around and threatening to dunk her. She shrieked and laughed until he finally set her down gently in the soft sand. Their faces were mere inches apart, Jughead just had to dip his head down slightly to kiss her. His heart sped up a bit. Betty didn’t seem to notice, stepping away from him. She bent down and splashed him with a wide sweep of her arm.

“Hey!” He yelled, splashing her back. They stayed there, splashing and laughing until the sun was almost gone from the sky. They walked back up the beach and dried off, Betty tying the white bath towel they had stolen from the motel around her waist. They walked along the sand, still talking and laughing. Jughead looked at her, her wet golden hair sparkling in the sunset, bright green eyes full of joy. He wanted to tell her now. He wasn’t sure if he could keep it in any more. She looked so beautiful. He opened his mouth to speak when he realized something.

“Oh shit! I don’t have my phone. I think I left it back on the beach. Stay here, I’ll be right back.” He assured her, running back to their spot on the beach. He was very relived to find it still there, fine save for a little sand. When he got back to Betty, he saw a group of obviously drunk men whooping and laughing and yelling at her.

“Hey beautiful, why don’t you walk those long legs over here and wrap ‘em around me.” Shouted a blonde man that looked to be in his mid twenties. The rest of the group laughed and clapped him on the back. She was looking down at the ground, obviously uncomfortable, her eyes watery. Jughead’s face instantly darkened as he sprinted back over to her. 

“Hey!” He shouted at the men, stepping towards the blonde one. “Why don’t you shut the hell up?”

“Hey, now. We don’t want any trouble.” He replied insincerely, smirking. Jughead took another step towards the crowd of men.

“If that’s true, then you better shut. The hell. Up.” He was only a few feet away from the blonde man now.

“Woah! Okay! We get it. We’ll leave your girl alone.” He slurred. Jughead scoffed and shook his head angrily, walking back to Betty. Her expression was unreadable. They started to walk in silence when without thinking, he put his arm around her. They got back to the car quickly.

“I’m sorry Betts.” He started to say when Betty threw her arms around his wet torso.

“Thank you.” She mumbled before climbing inside the old car. Jughead couldn’t help but smile a bit as they drove to the next motel, dripping wet.

They got there about half an hour later and Jughead got them another room. Once they got inside he immediately went to go take a shower. He heard Betty watching House Hunters on the hotel TV as he turned on the water. He showered quickly and once he came out, he could’ve sworn he heard the sound of her weeping quietly. He pulled on a pair of shorts and stepped cautiously out of the bathroom. He found her sitting on the bed,rushing to wipe her eyes and cover up the fact that she had, in fact, been crying.

“Betty? Are you alright?” He asked.

“No.” She answered, her voice cracking.

“Is this about Archie?” She nodded, her face crumpling as another tear fell from her eye. He sat down on the bed next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close as she shook with silent sobs. After a few minutes the tears subsided and she fell silent. Jughead looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of her, before gently removing his arm and laying her down on the pillow. He walked over to his own bed and lay there watching House Hunters before drifting off to sleep himself.

 

The next few days followed the same routine. They would drive around, stopping at little boardwalk towns and shops, as well as the occasional weird tourist attraction. They ate a strict diet of fast food and gas station snacks. Jughead snapped many pictures of a smiling Betty at beaches and even just on the side of the highway. He meant to tell her how he felt on many occasions but he either lost the nerve or the moment was ruined by things out of his control. Once, he tried to tell her on a boardwalk in New Hampshire while they were eating lunch when a seagull came and snatched half a cheeseburger out of her hand. On the fourth day of their trip they arrived in Maine. It was around noon and Betty and Jughead had just emerged from a little boutique Betty had insisted they stop in after lunch. It wouldn’t exactly have been Jughead’s first choice for how to spend his afternoon but he was always a good sport when it came to Betty.

“I love Maine.” She smiled. “When I was younger my family would come up here almost every summer.” She sighed. He looked at her for a moment. She looked calmer than he had seen her in a long time, the breeze gently blowing at her blonde waves, her mouth resting in a small smile. He started talking before he knew what he was saying.

“Why don’t we stay? You know, just for a few extra days. We can keep moving towns and motels but we’ll stay in Maine, near the beach.” He suggested, wanting to make her happy for as long as possible.

“That sounds perfect.” She replied, grinning. Jughead grinned back.

“Then it’s settled. We’re staying in Maine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out, big things are coming in the next chapter. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's one of my longer ones. I attempted to make this a slow burn but I couldn't resist. Enjoy! x

The next afternoon, Betty and Jughead arrived in Somerset. They decided to go to a real restaurant and have something other than fast food for once, and then went to get ice cream afterwards.

“Why don’t we take this to the boardwalk? We can watch the sunset.” Jughead suggested once they stepped out of the ice cream shop. Betty smiled and nodded. They found a bench and sat quietly, watching the waves gently crash against the shore as the bright blue sky faded to orange. Jughead could’ve sworn he caught Betty staring at him. He watched her carefully lick her mint chocolate chip ice cream, the sunlight making her hair sparkle and skin glow like she was an angel. He decided in that instant that he was going to tell her now. He was going to tell Betty Cooper that he loved her before he left this beach or die trying. He took a deep breath and turned to face her.

“Betty, I have to tell you something.” He said, setting down his almost empty ice cream cup.

“Hang on. Let me go throw this away. I’ll be right back.” She replied, taking her ice cream cone to the trash can a few feet away. Okay, you can do this Jughead. You’ll be fine. At worst, she’ll never talk to you again and hate you forever. Jughead thought. Betty was back too soon.

“So, what did you need to tell me?” She asked as she sat down. Jughead swallowed and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He tried again. Still nothing. “Jughead? Is something wrong?” He wasn’t ready, but he spoke anyways.

“Betty, I like you. As more than just a friend. I…I love you, actually.” He finally said. Betty froze. Oh no oh no oh no oh no. She hates me. He stared at her, waiting for her to say or do something, anything. He didn’t care if she slapped him, as long he didn’t have to sit here waiting for another second.

“Jug,” She whispered, not meeting his gaze. He kept staring at her intently, but she didn’t say anything else. After a few more moments of silence Jughead knew he couldn’t just sit there anymore. He got up from the bench.

“I’m sorry Betty. I-I don’t know what I was thinking.” He then made a quite terrible decision, and ran away.

“Jug, wait! Where are you going?” She yelled after him, standing up as well. He didn’t reply because he didn’t know. His feet ended up taking him back to the car. He jumped in and pressed his head against the steering wheel, honking the horn. I’m such and idiot. She’s never gonna speak to me again. And then I just ran away. I’m such a fucking coward, He thought, lifting his head off the steering wheel and finally stopping the horn. He wasn’t sure what he was going to now. He couldn’t drive away and he didn’t think he could go back to the beach. So he just sat there until he heard a loud knocking on the window. It was Betty, of course. He reached across to open it.

“Jughead-” She started. He was so afraid of what she might say, of the rejection he was sure was coming, that he couldn’t let her finish.

“Betty, lets just go find our next motel. Or…or we could turn back. I understand if you don’t want to be here with me anymore.” He said softly.

“No, Jug. Lets go find a place to stay.” She gave him a small smile. He didn’t smile back. They rode the rest of the way in silence, Betty opening her mouth to speak and then reconsidering several times. It didn’t take very long to find a motel. Jughead grabbed the bags, stepped out of the car, and went to the front desk as always.

“Hello, do you have any open rooms?” He asked with a forced smile.

“Yes.” Answered the woman, smiling and handing him a key. He and Betty walked down to the room and Jughead unlocked the door. He was horrified by what he found. A single, queen sized bed in the middle of the room. They both stood there for awhile, unsure of what to say.

“I’ll go get another room.” Jughead mumbled, turning around. Betty didn’t say anything and he felt the last shred of hope he had leave him.

“I lied.” She blurted just as he was turning the doorknob. He let go and spun around.

“What?” He asked softly. He could hear his heart beating. She looked at him, hands trembling slightly, and he could tell she was just as nervous as he had been earlier that day on the beach.

“I lied to you, Jug. Archie didn’t break up with me for Veronica. He..he broke up with me because he thought I liked you. He knew I liked you.” She confessed. Jughead stood there, too stunned to say anything. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He finally realized his mouth had been hanging open. “I like you, Juggy.” She smiled. He stopped thinking entirely and, in a moment of pure instinct, stepped forward, took her face in his hands, and kissed her. It was a long and passionate kiss, full of everything he had ever wanted to tell her, every time he had ever wanted to kiss her, all of the love for her he had kept inside all these years. She was everything he had ever wanted and he didn’t think his life be any more perfect at this moment. They for a long while, euphoric and unaware of anything else in the world except each other.

Later that night, they finally went to sleep, in the same bed, holding each other tight.

 

The next morning Jughead woke up and immediately reached for Betty. All he found were papery motel sheets. He panicked for a moment, wondering if he had imagined last night. He rolled over and blinked his eyes open, finding Betty standing in front of the window, looking through the blinds. He yawned and she turned her head to look at him.

“Good morning.” She smiled.

“Good morning. How long have you been awake?” He asked.

“Just a few minutes. I was checking to see how it was outside.” She replied. He pushed the covers off of him, swung his legs off the side of the bed, and walked over to her. He wrapped him arms around her waist.

“How is it?” He whispered.

“Sunny.” She smiled. He pushed her messy blonde waves to the side and kissed down her neck. She sighed happily and turned around to kiss him.

“I’m hungry.” She mumbled, her lips brushing against his.

“Why don’t we go get breakfast then?” He murmured back, pulling away. She nodded and headed to the bathroom to change. They packed up quickly and headed to a diner as usual, but this time they sat on the same side of the booth, pressed close. Things were different that day. Not just the fact that Betty and Jughead were together, something was different about Betty. She was more…alive. At breakfast, she grabbed Jughead and kissed him hungrily several times (not that he was complaining). While they were driving, Betty stuck her head outside the window and shouted, the wind in her hair. Around lunchtime, Betty spotted a beach and insisted they stop. Jughead didn’t try to argue. He didn’t love the beach, but he loved how much she loved the beach. Most of all, he loved being with her at the beach. They quickly got changed and Betty sprinted to the sand.

“Woohoo!” She yelled as she ran into the water into she was shoulder deep. Jughead sprinted after her, mostly because he was worried about her so far into the ocean. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, giggling. He pressed his lips to hers in a hungry, passionate kiss and tried to subtly walk them back into shallower water. Betty didn’t notice, she was too busy shoving her tongue into this mouth. They kissed until they were both out of breath and Jughead’s arms ached. He set her down gently in the sand.

“You’re a way better kisser than Archie.” She whispered against his lips, grinning and gasping for air. He smiled, although he didn’t love being compared to Archie. They continued splashing and laughing and kissing until they were both in need of lunch. They changed, found a Burger King, and ate in a park a few blocks away. When they were finished they walked down the short path, hand in hand, before going back to the car.

They had been driving for nearly an hour when Betty suddenly asked Jughead to pull over.

“What’s wro-“ Jughead was interrupted by Betty sealing her lips over his.

“Sorry.” She grinned once they separated. “I couldn’t resist. You’re so hot. Way hotter than Archie.” Jughead grimaced slightly when she compared him to Archie for the second time that day. He quickly shook it off, assuring himself it didn’t mean anything.

“There’s no need to apologize.” He smiled, pulling her back in.

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon driving and collectively decided to bring food back to the motel room that night. They grabbed some food from a drive through and stopped for the night at one of the nicer motels they had seen. They rented a movie and ate in the bed, snuggling against each other. When the movie was over, Betty didn’t seem to have any desire to go to sleep. She did have a strong desire for Jughead, though. She climbed on top of him and took his mouth in a long, lustful kiss.

“You are so beautiful.” Jughead murmured once they parted. She smiled and brushed his hair out of his face.

“You are so sweet. Archie never said things like that.” That snapped Jughead right out of the moment. That was third time she had compared him to Archie that day. He couldn’t keep pretending like it was normal and didn’t bother him.

“Ok, that’s it. This is getting weird. Why do you keep comparing me to Archie?” He asked frustratedly, gently pushing her off of him.

“What do you mean?” She asked innocently.

“This is the third time today!” He exclaimed.

“But Jug, I was saying good things.” She said, lifting a hand to his face.

“It’s still weird Betty. Are you not over him?” He pushed her hand away.

“I…I don’t know.” She replied softly.

“So am I just a rebound? I’m just helping you get over Archie? Is that why you’ve been acting so crazy all day? Trying to have some fun to help you forget him? Do you even like me?” He asked, raising his voice.

“A rebound? What are you even saying Jug. Of course I like you.” Her eyes became watery.

“I don’t know if I believe you Betts.”

“What do you want from me Jug?” She yelled, suddenly turning from hurt to angry. He didn’t respond, seeming to not know the answer to that question himself. She just shook her head and turned to the door.

“Where are you going?” He called after her.

“To get another room.”

 

Jughead sat in his room for almost an hour, just staring at the wall, cursing himself. How could he hurt Betty? And over something so stupid. He had to make it up to her. He couldn’t stand having her mad at him. He left his room and walked down sidewalk, knocking on all the doors looking for her. He finally found her five rooms down from his. She flung open the door and looked at him expectantly.

“I’m so sorry Betty. I acted like such an ass. I was just jealous and it was so stupid and I’m so, so sorry. Please forgive me.” He begged. Her face softened and he could see her becoming less angry.

“It’s ok Jug. I forgive you. I’m not blameless either. I’m sorry I compared you to Archie.” She responded. He smiled.

“It’s ok.” He mumbled, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. “Will you come back to our room with me?” He asked. She nodded and they walked together through the humid, dark air, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! All comments and Kudos are super appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I had some major writers block on this fic, but I hope it turned out pretty good.   
> Also, the promised eventual smut may or may not be happening in this chapter ;)
> 
> Enjoy! x

For their last day in Maine, they decided to spend the day walking around the town they were in and driving to Massachusetts that night. It was a day full of adoring looks and quick kisses and hand holding. Like a montage in a cheesy romantic movie. It was pure bliss. Until that night, at least. They were taking a walk after dinner as the sun set when Betty’s phone rang. She rolled her eyes when she saw who it was.

She picked it up, yelled, “I told you to stop calling me!” And hung up.

“Who was that?” Jughead asked in surprise. She opened her mouth to speak,seemed to think better of it, and closed it again. She looked at the ground.

“Archie.” She finally said. He knit his eyebrows together.

“Archie? Has he been calling you?” He asked. She nodded and paused for a moment before speaking again.

“He’s been calling me since the first day. I thought he had stopped after he didn’t call yesterday but I guess I was wrong. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” She said. Jughead didn’t respond. He had taken out his phone and was pressing something on the screen. “What are you doing?” She asked worriedly.

“Calling Archie.” He replied.

“No, Jug!“ She exclaimed, but it was too late. It was already ringing. Archie picked up on the second ring.

“Hi, Arch. What’re you up too?” He asked in a fake nice voice.

“Jug, Betty’s being a real bitch. She keeps ignoring me and she won’t talk to me. I went by her house and she wasn’t there. Do you know where she is?” Jughead took a deep breath.

“She’s with me. We’re in Maine. I took her on a road trip.” He replied.

“Are you kidding me? I should’ve known. I was right! I can’t believe you, you dick. You were just waiting for a chance to swoop in and take my girl!” He yelled. Jughead took another deep breath to try and calm himself, but it didn’t really work.

“Archie, you broke up with her, remember? She’s not yours. You don’t own her. She can do whatever she wants, and she shouldn’t have to deal with you harassing her. Also, don’t ever call her a bitch, asshole!” He yelled back before hanging up. He put his phone back into his pocket and looked up at Betty. She looked concerned. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

“That was very stupid.” She mumbled. He didn’t say anything, just kissed her on the top of the head and they continued walking through the town, hand in hand.

 

That night they drove until 2:00 AM, ending up all the way in Massachusetts. Betty was fast asleep when they pulled into the motel parking lot. Jughead decided to get them a room before gently waking her and guiding her to a bed. She fell asleep again almost instantly. Jughead decided to stay up for a while watching late night talk shows before drifting off himself, cuddled in next to her.

 

The next morning, Jughead woke up early and started packing up their things so they could leave early for their last stop before Riverdale on the trip. They only had two more days of traveling left. Just as he was throwing the last few things in his and Betty’s bag, a loud knock on the door startled her awake and made Jughead jump.

“I’ll get it.” He told her, crossing the room to the door. When he opened it he froze and all color left his face. There was Alice Cooper, standing in the door of the motel room, arms crossed, looking at him as if he were something she found on the bottom of her shoe. He blinked, sure this must be a nightmare, but when he opened his eyes again, she was still there. She pushed past him and stormed through the door to Betty.

“There you are! You’re coming with me.” She shouted, reaching to grab Betty’s arm. She pulled away and scrambled out of the bed.

“Mom? What are you doing here? How did you find me?” She asked, trying and failing to keep the anger out of her voice.

“Your phone. I tracked it. I drove all the way here and I’m not leaving without you.” She yelled, and then looked down at the bed her daughter had just climbed out of and her eyes widened at the realization that there was only one bed in the room. “Have you two been sleeping in the same bed? You’re cheating on Archie with this Southside scum?”

“You’re insane! And I’ll have you know, Archie broke up with me.” She yelled back. “And we..we haven’t done anything.” She said, more softly this time. Alice waved her hands in the air.

“You know what, I don’t really care what you did or didn’t do. Now come with me.” She ordered, grabbing for her wrist again. Betty stepped away from her mother, grabbed the bag behind her, and ran past her mother and out the door.

“Jug, come on!” She called after her. Jughead managed to shake off his terrified paralysis and picked up his own bag before sprinting out the door behind Betty. She was already at the car. He pulled open the door and threw their things into the back seat.

“Elizabeth!” They heard Alice Cooper screech as they slammed the doors closed.

“Drive!” Betty shouted, and so he did. After they left the parking lot, he noticed that her fingers were curled inwards towards her palms. He reached out for her hands, pulling her fingers away.

“I’m sorry Betty.” He whispered.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Jug.” She replied, squeezing his hand.

 

A few missed calls from Alice Cooper later, Betty fell back asleep. It was nearly lunchtime when Jughead spotted a beach. He thought it would be the perfect thing to cheer her up. He parked and gently woke her up.

“Betts, wake up. We’re at the beach.” He whispered.

“I don’t wanna go to the beach.” She grumbled.

“Come on, Betts. You don’t even have to change. It’ll make you feel better.” He promised. She looked at him, contemplating it, and then reluctantly nodded. They walked into the sand, took off their shoes, and stood in the water, letting the crashing waves encircle their legs.

“You were right. This is making me feel better.” She smiled and reached out for his hand. He smiled back proudly and kissed her on the cheek.

 

They didn’t stay long, as they were both very hungry. They stopped at a Chili’s for lunch and drove for the rest of the day. Betty fell asleep quite early, at seven right after dinner. When Jughead shook her awake an hour later her eyes widened in shock at what she saw when she fluttered them open. A real, nice hotel stood before her. It was no Four Seasons, but it was a major upgrade from the motels they had previously been staying at. It was white brick with many long rows of windows that stretched across every side of the building, each adorned with a pair of velvety, cream colored curtains. Rows of flowers lined the bottom of the building, coming to a stop at a pair of glass doors that looked into the bright lobby. Small chandeliers hung high above a few white leather couches. She couldn’t even see the top of the building from where she sat in the old car.

“Jug what…what is this?” She asked. He smiled at her amazement.

“I thought you deserved something better than a dirty motel tonight.” She turnedto stare at him in amazement at just how thoughtful he was. She placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in to gently press her lips to his.

“Thank you.” She whispered, her lips brushing against his. Betty then jumped out of the car excitedly, grabbing her bag from the back and then waiting for Jughead at the glass doors. Once they stepped inside she noticed another single glass door that led into what appeared to be a pool. It was big and the room was covered with floor to ceiling windows on three sides. She spun around to the front desk and stared adoringly at Jughead, walking over to link her arm around his when he was done checking in. They stepped into a large, mirror covered elevator and Betty saw that there were over twenty floors in the hotel. Jughead reached over and pressed the button for the tenth floor. The elevator ride was short, as was the walk to their room, which was only half a navy blue carpeted hallway away from the elevators. The inside of the room was much nicer than any place they had previously stayed at on their trip. The bed was huge, easily a king. It was covered with a fluffy white duvet with matching fluffy white pillows and pristine, soft white sheets. Betty ran and jumped onto the bed, making snow angels on the plush comforter.

“Jug, come here. This blanket is so soft.” She ordered. He slipped off his shoes and bent his knees like he was about to take off.

“Watch out Betts!” He yelled as he ran for the bed. She screamed when he landed hard next to her and shot her a few inches into the air. He wrapped an arm around her when she landed. “Sorry.” He grinned. She smiled back and leaned in to gently press her lips against his. She pulled away after a few moments and Jughead found a sudden seriousness in her piercing green eyes. His immediate reaction was internal panic, but that was soon washed away when she spoke.

“I love you, Jughead.” She said softly. He felt something burst inside him. He couldn’t believe he had just heard those words leave her lips. He was left momentarily speechless. He had no control over the silly grin that had appeared on his face.

“I love you too, Betts. So much.” He whispered. The grin that then spread on her face put Jughead’s to shame. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his in a soft but thorough kiss that left them both gasping for air.

“Well, I should probably go take a shower.” Betty said once her breathing had returned to normal, rolling over slightly and shifting her legs in a move to get off the bed. Jughead’s next movements were purely instinctive.

“Wait, Betts.” He murmured, grabbing her wrist. He pulled her close in one swift movement and took her lips in a hard, bruising kiss. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance and Betty had pushed Jughead gently so that she was laying on top of him. She began to slide his shirt up his torso and this time he didn’t stop her. He wanted her so much and besides, it was the perfect place. Alone together in a nice hotel room. He sat up slightly so she could slide it up over his head, breaking the kiss momentarily before bringing their lips back together with just as much passion.

Betty pulled away again to slowly peel off her T-shirt, revealing her pink lacy bra. She looked down at Jughead and saw the amazed look on his face, making her bite her bottom lip. He couldn’t find the words to describe how he was feeling in that moment, so instead he decided to show her.

Jughead pulled Betty back down to him and took her lips in a rough, heady kiss full of clashing teeth and exploring tongues. He reached behind her back to unhook her bra and tossed it across the room. Then he grabbed her by the waist and flipped them so he was hovering over her, staring at her with lust darkened eyes. He began to attack her collarbone with his lips and then moved down to take each of her nipples in his mouth in turn, causing her to whimper and moan softly.

Betty’s hands soon went to his belt, which she pulled of and discarded carelessly before doing the same with both his pants and underwear in one swift motion. Jughead’s hands then went to the button of her denim shorts and he pulled them slowly down her legs before throwing them off the bed, leaving her in nothing but her delicate pink lace panties. When Jughead hesitated, Betty grabbed the waistband and pulled them off herself. They stayed still for a few moments, just breathing heavily and taking each other in before Betty moved her arms up to grip his biceps.

“I’m ready Jug.” She whispered in his ear, and that was the reassurance he needed before he aligned himself with her entrance and slowly slid inside her, dipping down to softly kiss her as he did so. At first he could tell it hurt her so he stilled, but she soon assured him that she was okay and he began thrusting slowly in and out of her.

Soon enough, Betty was crying out and begging for more, faster, to which Jughead quickly complied. It didn’t take long after that before she found her release, Jughead coming undone soon after. He collapsed on top of her, still trying desperately to prop himself up and not crush her. After a few more moments he pulled out and fell down next to her, his arm finding it’s way back to her waist and pulling her warm body back against his. They quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep, tenderly holding on to each other. And for a while, the world was perfect, just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to post the last one in the next few days. x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last chapter! I hope you guys like it! x

The next morning Betty and Jughead woke up snuggled tight against each other. Betty wanted to leave early so they showered, quickly packed, and left the hotel before eight. They stopped at a McDonalds drive through to pick up breakfast and ate in the car. Betty was oddly quiet during the two hour drive back to Riverdale. She didn’t even sing along to the music she was playing from her phone. It worried Jughead, but he didn’t say anything. They arrived back at her house a little after ten. He grabbed her bag and had begun to walk her up to her door when he froze in place. There, standing in front of Betty’s front door, was Archie Andrews, holding a dozen roses. Jughead stood, unintentionally holding his breath, waiting for her to do something. She stood next to him, staring at Archie. She turned to look at him with an unreadable expression before facing Archie and running up her walkway towards him. Jughead looked on in horror as she ran right into his arms. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she pulled back to kiss him on the cheek. He could practically hear his heart breaking in two. He accidentally let go of her bag and it hit the sidewalk with a thump. He forced himself to turn around and get back in the car.

“Jughead!” He heard Betty call after him as he turned the key in the ignition. He didn’t respond. He couldn’t if he wanted to over the lump in his throat. He stepped on the gas, not wanting to be there for another second. Betty was still calling his name when he realized her voice was only getting louder as he drove away. Suddenly, he began to shake violently. 

Just then, his eyes popped open and he saw Betty leaning over him, trying to wake him up. She sighed in relief when he rubbed his eyes and sat up slightly. She eased her grip on him and fell back onto her own pillow, covering herself with the sheets.

“What, what happened?” Jughead muttered, confused. He turned to Betty.

“You were having a nightmare. I woke you up. I had to start yelling and shaking you. You looked very…..distraught. What were you dreaming about?” She asked.

“Nothing.” He replied quickly. She tilted her head accusingly.

“Really? Cause it didn’t seem like nothing.” Jughead wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t want to make it seem like he didn’t trust her to not run straight back to Archie, but he also didn’t want to lie to her.

“I had a dream that when we drove back to Riverdale, Archie was waiting for you and you took him back.” He said softly. “I’m sorry Betts. It doesn’t mean anything, I promise. I don’t actually think you’ll run right back to Archie.” She smiled sadly at him.

“Oh, Jug.” She said, pulling him into her. “It’s ok. I’m not hurt. You didn’t have to lie.” She kissed him on the cheek. They lay there, holding each other for awhile until Jughead spoke again.

“When should we leave?” He asked, breaking the comfortable silence. Betty sighed.

“Never.” She replied, a hint of sadness in her joking tone. “I really don’t want this to end Jug. I don’t want to face my mom and I don’t want to face Archie. I don’t want to face Riverdale.” Her voice cracked.

“Hey, hey, Betty.” He said, taking her face in his hands. “It’s gonna be ok. I promise. Because whatever you have to face, I’ll be right there beside you. Everything will be ok.” He assured her. She nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight and caressing her hair. “Why don’t we go down to the pool? Make this last a little longer?” He suggested. He felt her nod.She rolled away from him to go change into her swimsuit in the bathroom. Jughead slipped on his own swim trunks and felt his heart flutter when she stepped out in her plunging black one piece. He could’ve sworn she looked more stunning in it each time. Betty grabbed two towels from the shelf next to her and liked arms with Jughead, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as they exited the room, went down the elevator, and stepped into the glass walled room that held the pool.

Betty sighed and threw her towel on the chair beside her. The room was deserted. She smiled and grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling him in for a long, slow kiss. Outside, clouds obstructed the sun, making the room dim. After they parted, Jughead grinnedmischievously and took off for the pool, pulling her behind him. Betty managed to break free from his grip just before he messily cannonballed into the water with a massive splash that still managed to hit her.

“Come on in Betts!” He called. She started to walk towards the ladder and he shook his head. “No, you have to jump! Come on, It’s fun!” He assured her.

“Will you catch me?” She asked, smiling slightly.

“Of course I will, Betts.” He smiled. Without any more warning, Betty sprinted to the water and miraculously, Jughead caught her perfectly in his arms. She brushed a wet lock of hair away from his face, placing another kiss on his cheek.

 

The rest of their morning in the pool could only be described as annoyingly lovey. They were purely happy, all giggles and kisses. The kind of PDA that could make an adult gag. Luckily, no one else dared venture inside. Once they got out of the pool they still couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They kissed all the way up the elevator and to the room.

“Ok, Jug, I really have to take a shower now.” She said, tearing herself way from him. He nodded sadly and went over to his bag to find some clothes. He heard her shut the door and start the water. Just as he was pulling out a T-shirt he heard the creak of the door opening again.

“Jug?” He heard Betty say softly. He turned around. “Do..do you join me?” She asked. Jughead nodded enthusiastically and scrambled after her.

 

It was noon when Betty and Jughead finally got into the old car. She hadn’t let go of his hand since they left the hotel, and she had no intention of letting go anytime soon. This time she didn’t put on any music, they just talked the whole way through New York. Betty’s heart ached at the thought of leaving this, of leaving him. She loved always having him beside her and she didn’t want things to change when they got back to Riverdale. Too soon they were driving through the familiar tree lined streets of their home town. Jughead heard Betty sigh sadly as the drove down her street, just a few houses away from hers.

“Betts, if you want we can go to Pop’s. Or back to my place. If you’re not ready.” He said. Betty smiled softly as his thoughtfulness, turning to look at him.

“I’m really not ready, but I have to go home. I’m just scared. I’m scared of my mom, for one thing.” Jughead chuckled.

“Aren’t we all.” Betty smiled for a moment before turning serious again.

“But Jug, I’m also afraid things are gonna change. Between us. I don’t wan’t to face Riverdale, but more importantly, I don’t want it to tear us apart.” She choked, a tear rolling down her cheek. Jughead, who had just parked in front of her house, lifted a hand to wipe it away.

“Hey, Betts, I promise it won’t rip us apart. You and I are stronger than this awful town. And whatever you have to face, I’ll be right there beside you. Always. We’ll face it together.” He pressed his forehead against hers and her tears slowed. “Do you understand?” He asked. She nodded and pressed a light kiss on his lips. She slowly pulled away and wiped her eyes. She opened the door and began to get out, but then whipped around and dove for Jughead, placing her hands on his face and taking his lips in a long, slow kiss one more time.

“I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too, so much.” He whispered back. They both smiled and Betty grabbed her things and hopped out of the car.

“I’ll call you later.” She told him, running her hand along his cheek through the open window of the car. He nodded.

“I’ll be waiting.” He replied. He watched her rush up the steps to her bright red front door, duffel in hand, and smiled. He turned back to the steering wheel and saw that the sky was painted bright hues of orange and pink. As he drove away, he thought about how no matter what happened in Riverdale, they would always have the memories of this trip.

They would always have the sunset.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoyed the final of chapter!


End file.
